Ghostly Angel
by NeahZoldyck13
Summary: The Winchester brothers get a new case: the town of Amity Park, Ohio, is overrun by ghosts. Sam, Dean, and co. go check it out. What they didn't realize was that not all ghosts are evil... and some of them are just trying to protect their town. Has some OCs (two DP and two Supernatural). Please, no flames. Abandoned, but can be adopted. Just shoot me a PM if you wish to adopt it.
1. Research and Ghost Fights

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks to my wonderful beta, SuperWhoLockedGirl53, for looking over this story! And now here's the disclaimer: **

**Me: I totally do not own Danny Phantom or Supernatural, although I wish I did.  
Danny: Ha ha, you'll never own me!  
Me: No, but I can capture you! *puts ghost-proof handcuffs on Danny's wrists*  
Danny: Oh, come on! That's not fair!  
Me: Get over it Danny. Now sit here and read the first chapter!**

Sam was regretting not getting more coffee. He had been on the laptop for _five hours straight _trying desperately to find a new case, and what's more, he'd just run out of coffee. Figures.

Sam was just starting to think that he was going to fall asleep at the computer when a news article caught his eye. He quickly clicked on it and read the headline.

_Amity Park… Hoax or Reality? _it read. Sam's eyes widened as he scanned the article. Apparently, the town of Amity Park had had a large increase in paranormal activity within the past year. All of the citizens were claiming that the town was under siege by ghosts. What's more, the local teenage populous claimed that not all ghosts were bad and that one particular ghost that went by 'Danny Phantom' saved the school almost on a daily basis. At that, Sam knew that they had to check it out… after he got some sleep.

He'd barely closed his eyes for two minutes when he was shaken awake again. "Sam, why are you sleeping on the job?" the disturber of his sleep asked him. Sam groaned. Figures the teenager would still be up.

"What do you want, Gabi?" Sam managed to mumble without slurring his words too much.

Sam cracked open his sleep-blurred eyes and saw Gabi at the computer screen, reading the article he'd left up.

"Amity Park, huh? I knew someone who lived there when I was younger. An old family friend." Gabi said without looking up. Sam groaned again. Of course they _had _to have a morning person on the team.

"Who'd you know, Gabi? Maybe they still live there." Sam sat up in his chair. Gabi turned and looked at him.

"Jeez, Sammy, did you run out of coffee or something?" she asked, dark hazel eyes twinkling. Sam gave her one of his patented bitch-faces. The one that said, _Tonight, you die in your sleep. _Gabi was oblivious to his murderous thoughts.

"Yes, I did run out of coffee. And don't call me Sammy!" Sam exclaimed, then immediately regretted it. Dean bolted awake in the bed next to the computer, instinctively grabbing his gun and aiming it in the general direction of the noise.

"Whoa, easy there, tiger." Gabi soothed, quickly grabbing his gun. Dean blinked blearily, trying to fully wake up.

"Sam? Gabi? Do you have any idea what friggin' time it is?" Dean said, pushing himself out of bed.

"It's 3 am. Why?" Gabi asked. Both Sam and Dean facepalmed. She needed to work on understanding sarcasm.

"Anyway, Dean, I found us a case. Good news: it's in Ohio. Bad news: it's ghosts. Lots and lots of ghosts." Sam grumbled.

"Okay. We'll leave in the morning. And remind me to pick up some more coffee." Dean said, falling back into his bed and going back to sleep. Sam glanced at Gabi, who shrugged innocently.

"What? I'm going out for a fly." she said. Sam rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed, careful not to trip over the sleeping form of Nate. How that kid had managed to stay asleep was a miracle in of itself.

Sam's head hit the pillow. The last thing he saw before drifting off to lala land was Gabi spreading her giant black wings outside and taking to the skies. Sam seriously hoped she remembered the coffee.

* * *

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND YOU SHALL TASTE THE DEFEAT OF MY CARDBOARD BOXES!" screamed the ghost hovering in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now can we get this over with? I have school in the morning." Danny said, hovering in front of the Box Ghost while discreetly reaching for his thermos.

"NEVER! FOR I AM THE-" the Box Ghost was cut off by Danny whipping out his thermos and sucking the ghost in. He screwed the lid on tight and placed the thermos back on his belt.

"Well, that was fun." Danny said, turning around and flying back towards his house. He wasn't five feet from his house when his ghost sense went off.

"Now what?" Danny groaned, pulling out his phone to call some backup. A bright streak of green and silver flashed in front of his vision. Danny was staring at it when the blast hit him. He collided with the wall of the building next to Fenton Works, aka his house.

"And this night just keeps getting better and better…" Danny grumbled.

"Hello, Ghost Child. I have come to claim your pelt." a familiar voice sounded, and the owner of said voice floated up in front of Danny.

"Hello again, Skulker. And how many times have I told you: that is disgusting?" Danny said, easily phasing through the wall behind him. As he expected, Skulker followed. Danny flipped around in midair and sucked Skulker into his thermos.

"Well, that went well. I should be getting back now." Danny said to himself, flying towards his house. A dark blur collided with him in midair, sending Danny spinning out of control.

"Hey, watch it!" Danny complained, rubbing his head and turning around to face whatever it was that had knocked him off-course. What he hadn't expected was a teenager with deathly pale skin, dark hazel eyes, raven black hair, and giant black wings to be hovering in front of him.

The two stared at each other for a moment, then the girl said, "Just wait 'till Sam and Dean hear about this!" She turned around and flew away.

Danny thought about pursuit, then thought about what would happen if he slept in Lancer's class again tomorrow. Danny flew into his bedroom window, changed back to human form, and fell onto his bed, letting sleep overtake him.

What Danny didn't realize was that he was soon about to have even more ghost hunters on his trail. And they weren't going to show him any mercy.

**Danny: I'd never say those things.  
Me: *rolls eyes* Yes you would. I can prove it. I've been spying on you since you were turned into a halfa.**  
**Danny: WHAT?!  
Me: Shut it, Danny. Until next chapter, folks!**


	2. New Job and Premonitions

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it's been so long... *dodges everything you throw at me*. Life's been hectic, between more homework, more extra curriculars, and less internet/computer time. And I might have had a mild case of writer's block... he he. **

**Anyway, I'm back now! And poor Danny's not alone in here! I've got some friends from other fandoms to come play with him! **

**Danny: What?!  
Me: *snaps fingers, and multiple characters appear*  
Jack: Where am I?!  
Merlin: How did I get here?  
Hiccup: Where's Toothless?!  
Percy: *points sword at me* Where are we, who are you, and why did you bring us here?  
Me: I am EctoPhantom13, Rider of the Night Fury Darkbolt, Guardian of Love and Friendship, Flawless Archer and Epic Sorcerer!  
Everyone: *looks at me oddly*  
Me: Never mind. Enjoy this fic, everyone!  
**

"Sam! Dean! Nate! You'll never believe what I just saw!" Gabi yelled, bursting into the motel room.

"Ugh, do you have any concept of the words, 'Too early'?" Dean grumbled, rolling out of bed.

"How can anyone be this perky?" Nate groaned, throwing off his blanket from his position on the floor.

"Did you remember the coffee?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't, I'm not perky, and no, I didn't." Gabi responded to all three questions. The brothers both looked like they wanted to strangle her.

"I found Amity Park's most famous ghost." Gabi said, folding her wings in and sitting down at the laptop. After a few strokes of the keys, Gabi pulled up a page.

"Danny Phantom, aka Inviso-bill, is the hero ghost of Amity Park. Most people in town see him as a hero, starting right after the Ghost King incident. He appears to be different from the other ghosts, seeing as he protects humans." Sam read.

"Yeah, and I texted my friend who lives in Amity Park. Apparently, Phantom hangs around the high school a lot." Gabi shared.

"Again, who is this friend?" Sam asked.

"Her name is Sam Manson." Gabi replied, "And I also asked if there was anywhere in town we could stay, and she told me about the Fentons. They're the resident ghost hunters."

"Okay. Pack your bags everyone, we're going to Amity Park." Dean said.

"Uh, Dean, remember everyone's little agreement: whoever finds the case gets to pick the music." Gabi said, grinning evilly.

"Yeah? So?" Dean asked.

"My turn to pick the music." Gabi bantered back.

"Okay, what do you want this time?" Dean sighed, exasperated. Gabi smirked.

"I was thinking Taylor Swift."

If anyone had happened to be walking past the room at that moment, they would have heard a long, drawn-out cry of "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Danny's alarm blared, cutting through the fog of sleep in his brain. He groaned and rolled over, swatting it off. He heard a _crack_. Danny winced. Oops. There goes another one.

He quickly pulled on a shirt and jeans, and ran down the stairs, tugging on his sneakers. As he ran past the kitchen, Danny grabbed a protein bar and his backpack. The door slammed behind him as he ran to school. After finishing the protein bar quickly, he ran into a dark alley, made sure he was alone, then allowed the glowing rings to pass over him, turning him into Danny Phantom.

Danny flew up into the air, marvelling at how crisp it was. Winter was coming, he decided, and he was ready for it.

He landed behind school with 3 minutes to spare. Danny quickly transformed back into Danny Fenton, then ran into school at top speed.

As he continued throughout the day, Danny had an increasing feeling of dread. He brushed it off as nothing.

When Danny opened the door when he got home from school, he stopped in his tracks. There were 4 unusual people in his living room, talking to his parents. His mom saw him.

"Danny, come meet Sam, Dean, Gabi, and Nate. They're here looking for Danny Phantom."

Danny's eyes scanned over the 4 strangers in his living room, and he suddenly recognized that girl he'd run into last night. The feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach increased. This just got a whole lot worse and much more complicated than he originally thought.

**Me: Well, that's that! Until next update!  
Everyone: WHAT?! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE US HERE?!  
Me: Maybe. You'll be seeing more of these lovely characters, people!**


End file.
